Voy Por Ti
"Voy Por Ti" ''(пер. Я иду за тобой) - '' Исполняет Хорхе Бланко как Леон Варгас. - Транскрипция= Эс пор ло мэнос ке парезко нвисибле И соло ё энтьендо ло ке ми систэс Мирамэ бьен ди ме кен эс эль мехор Сэрка дэ ти ирресистибле Ун актуасьон поко креибле Мирамэ бьен ди ме кен эс эль мехор Аблемос д уна вэз Ё те вео перо ту но вэс Эн эста сторья тод эсталь ревэс Но импорта эста вэз Вой пор ти, вой Аблемос д уна вэз Сьемпро сэрка ту ё эстарэ Аанке но ме веас мираме Но импорта эста вэз Вой пор ти Вой пор тии Вой пор ти Вой пор тии Се кай моментос ке паресен посиблес Уна мирад ун гесто ирресистибле Мирамэ бьен ди ме кен эс эль мехор Но тэ дас куэнта но сон компатиблес Куита ла венда ква тус охос импидэ Мирамэ бьен ди ме кен эс эль мехор Аблемос д уна вэз Ё те вео перо ту но вэс Эн эста сторья тод эсталь ревэс Но импорта эста вэз Вой пор ти, вой Аблемос д уна вэз Сьемпро сэрка ту ё эстарэ Аанке но ме веас мираме Но импорта эста вэз Вой пор ти Вой пор тии Вой пор ти Вой пор тии - Перевод= - Рифмованный= Я для тебя порой кажусь невидимкой, Во что же ты меня теперь превратила? Ты приглядись, кто лучше? Я или он? Рядом с тобой, неотразимой, Любая ложь опровержима. Ты приглядись, кто лучше? Я или он? Поговори со мной, Тебя я понимаю, как никто, Пусть все у нас с тобой наоборот, Мне не важно, все равно Я приду, знай... Поговори со мной! Я помогу тебе в беде любой! Хоть ты не видишь, я всегда с тобой, И не важно, все равно За тобой Я приду! За тобой Я приду! Бывают дни, когда Мне ты очень рада, Неотразимые те жесты и взгляды... Ты приглядись, кто лучше? Я или он? Не понимаешь, Вы несовместимы! Сними повязку, Что мешает увидеть! Ты приглядись, кто лучше? Я или он? Поговори со мной, Тебя я понимаю, как никто, Пусть все у нас с тобой наоборот, Мне не важно, все равно Я приду, знай... Поговори со мной! Я помогу тебе в беде любой! Хоть ты не видишь, я всегда с тобой, И не важно, все равно За тобой Я приду! За тобой Я приду! Перевод группы https://vk.com/perevodvrifmu }} - English= Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me No one is there who knows what's needed to please me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I gotta find one who can see me The one who knows, knows how to please me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I long to see your face You tell me it's best to give you space And now I cannot even hear your voice Now the problem that I face Find more tears for you I only see your face Time will not allow it to erase I crave the time when you and I embrace Now the problem that I face Find more tears, find more tears Find more tears, find more tears I know sometimes it's like I'm trying to replay To find the one that knows that this is the right way But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I know it's crazy, that's how it must now be I want someone that I just know really needs me But then maybe, maybe that one could be you I long to see your face You tell me it's best to give you space And now I cannot even hear your voice Now the problem that I face Find more tears for you I only see your face Time will not allow it to erase I crave the time when you and I embrace Now the problem that I face Find more tears, find more tears Find more tears, find more tears - }} }}